I'm in love with someone else
by Mrs Shades
Summary: 7 years have past and Sonny is about to get married... but its not to Chad... has she made the right choice?... will she change her mind?... i suck at summaries


**Well I never really write fanfics, I only like to read them, because mine are ever so bad, but I had an idea, it's probably taken already buuut meh, I'm making my own one shot.**

**(Sonny is 23 and Chad is 25)**

**SPOV**

Oh my goodness, I'm getting married, I'm so excited, i started running round the couch and screaming in excitement, but a knock at my door stopped me in my tracks

"oh hey Tawni" I said letting her in, she was doing my hair and makeup, aswell as getting herself ready aswell, she was my maid of honour.

"Hey Sonny, you excited for today" I could already tell she was excited but I thought I would ask her just t see what she could manage to say, out of her excited little body.

"yeah I am, but I'm a little nervous aswell, but I'm gonna be Mrs Allison Sonny David Harding" Sonny said jumping again, the thoughts then shifted to Chad, she bit down on her lip and thought of the memories she had with Chad, she still loved him, and they were still friends but things had moved on by now, Sonny loved a guy called David she met at a cafe shortly after her and Chad had a casual break up. (**A/n: I just made the surname up, haha, also David isn't a big part of this, so yeah)**

**CPOV**

Man this would be the hardest day of my life, seeing the love of my life walk down the aisle with some other dude. I stood in front of the mirror, with my hands in my pockets, looking at myself thinking I have the get ready soon, I didn't want to go, just because I would see Sonny committing herself to someone else, but I had to go, I'm Sonny's friend and I don't want to disappoint her by not supporting her.

It wasn't long until I had to leave to I lay out my outfit and took a shower, when I finished added products to my hair and dried it, I then added cologne, Sonny's favourite, and then on my clothes, I was wearing a Black tux worth £1,000 with a silvery looking waistcoat, some really expensive shoes, and a little tie.. Or shall I wear the bow.. Hmm, I'll go with the tie.

**SPOV**

Tawni got settled in my bedroom and started getting everything out, it was 12pm and the wedding started at 3pm, I needed to get ready soon, I took a shower, and then after drying off, started drying my hair, Tawni had the curlers plugged in ready and she was getting herself ready, and when my hair was dry she started curling it. The curls were long and just hung off my shoulders, Tawni then moved to the front and started on my makeup, my face was pretty flawless, so I didn't really need foundation.

It was then time for the dress, a long crisp white gown, that hit the floor, with a silk train behind. Tawni added my tiara type veil and I slipped into to, sparkling silver 2 inch heels. I looked perfect, not being vein but come on; I think I clean up good.

"Oh Sonny, you look beautiful" Tawni said as a few tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh Tawni don't cry, you look so beautiful aswell" they both hugged before leaving the house, and into the pre ordered cab.

**NPOV**

Sonny arrived after Chad, so when Sonny got out of the cab, Chad was blown away by her beauty.

'' Wow you look... beautiful Sonny'' Chad said lost for words

Sonny blushed "thanks Chad, you look quite handsome yourself" she said as they hugged.

"I wish I was the one waiting at the altar for you" Chad said looking at his feet, he was still so in love with her.

She took a deep breath, as her heart was slowly breaking, she still loved Chad, and she hated seeing him like this, why is she marrying someone else.

**SPOV**

Oh gosh, Chad still loves me, I can't do this, I love Chad, I took a deep breath and continued talking to Chad.

"To um... To be honest Chad... I wish it was you up there aswell" I can't believe I just said that, Chads jaw just dropped, oh what have I done.

"But Sonny you love-

"No Chad, no I don't, I thought I did but, then I realised... I ... I love you" Sonny said choking on her words and biting her lip to stop the tears from starting. Chad pulled her into a hug but then Sonny had to go, she had to go and marry someone she didn't actually love

"I'm sorry Chad i...I've to go now" and with that Sonny ran off and Chad sadly walking into the church and took a seat.

**CPOV**

Omg Sonny still loves me, YEES, but wait she's still getting married, well I will live miserably ever after. After that Chat with Sonny she ran off to get ready to enter the big doors, and I took my seat inside the church. Sonny was so beautiful; I just wish she was mine.

**NPOV**

David was standing at the altar, and Sonny had started slowly walking down the aisle. She just about managed a smile and Chad the same. Tawni had a giant smile on her face, just because she got to show her pretty face and dress. She waved at Nico, Grady and Zora who were with the rest of the seated people.

"Good afternoon everyone, today we gather for the wedding of Miss Allison Sonny Munroe and David Harding, let's begin.

**(A/n I don't know the exact stuff they say so I'll skip it to the end bit)**

"Do you David Harding take thee Allison Sonny Elizabeth Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" David said confidently

"And do you Allison Sonny Elizabeth Munroe take thee David Harding, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I... um" Sonny froze on the stop and her heart rate increased, she took a big gulp and turned her head to see a Chad. She started to sweat and breathing heavily.

"Sonny are you ok?" David said concerned

Eventually Sonny broke down crying "I-I'M SORRY I JUST...I JUST CAN'T SO THIS, I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE" everyone gasped and some even started crying. And with that she ran off. Chad whipped his head round as his eyes followed Sonny, and he soon, got up out of his seat and ran after her. Her mother just sat in shock, along with the rest of her family, the only person that wasn't shocked was Tawni, she knew she loved Chad all along.

After looking around the car park and church, he went across the street, as he saw a girl is a long white dress, only assuming it was Sonny

Chad quickly found her sitting on of the swings on the nearby park, sobbing. Tears ran down her face and onto her crisp silk dress.

"SONNY" Chad shouted running up to her, out of breath, when she saw Chad, she ran up to him and threw herself at him. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

"CHAD, omg C...Ch-

"It's ok, just breathe, just breath slowly" she nodded and did as Chad said, then began to talk again

"I'm so sorry Chad, I didn't want to marry him, I love you, and I wanted you up there" Sonny said still crying and whisper/shouting.

"Why did you wait until now though" Chad said, kissing the top of her head.

"i- I don't know, I'm so sorry Chad" Sonny said breaking down again.

"I love you to Sonny, but what are you gonna do I mean, David is still standing at the altar and-

"Chad, this is my fault and I need to sort it, look I want... I want to marry you today and..." Sonny was cut off by someone calling her. DAVID

"SONNY", she whipped her head around, so see David running towards them.

"Sonny whats going on?" David said, out of breath

"I'm sorry David, I just can't marry you, I... I love Chad" Sonny said biting her lip to keep the tears back.

"Look I know you love him, I understand, but why didn't you tell me before, why now Sonny"

"I don't know, I guess It's only now, I realised I'm in love with Chad"

David fully understood, he wanted her to be happy, "look why don't you to go get married, you were meant to be, go.." David said running back "GO ON BEFORE PEOPLE START LEAVING"

Chad and Sonny smiled at each other and ran hand in hand back to the church

**BACK IN THE CHURCH**

Sonny and Chad came bursting through the doors, so out of breath and laughing.

They made their way up to the altar, made everyone shush and started talking

"Um, ok, I would like to start by apologizing for that, after having a chat with David, he understands, the situation I was in, we didn't really love each other, we thought we did... buut.. We didn't.

And well I think I found where my heart belongs" Sonny looked up at Chad and smiled. "I think you all know Chad, well we did date a couple of years ago, and we did break up, thinking our love had gone. Well boy were we wrong, we're still crazy for each other".

"And can I just add..." Chad said taking over "Doesn't sonny just look so beautiful today"

"Aw... Cha-ad, you're so sweet" she whispered, so only she could here.

"Well you're so beautiful" he complimented her again.

"Anyway everyone, before we begin *Chad got down on one knee* will you marry me Sonny Munroe" Sonny's eyes welled up; she jumped into Chads arms and accepted. Everyone applauded

Eventually they got on with the ceremony and were almost a married couple.

"Do you Allison Sonny Elizabeth Munroe take thee Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband?

And with a big smile on her face "yes, I do"

"Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take thee Allison Sonny Elizabeth Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

With that Chad merged his lips with Sonny's, dipping her slightly, they smiled into the passionate kiss and everyone cheered.

~Allison Sonny Elizabeth and Chad Dylan Cooper ~

**I hope you enjoyed it, and yes I know, there are probably millions of spelling mistakes, but I really wanted to get it out there, oh yeah and there is like a barrier behind me.. Yeah just.. over.. behind me, just there yeah. Just for people to cue and throw tomatos, please review xD thanks**


End file.
